Kanji can't decide
by MasterTeddie
Summary: Kanji had been dating Naoto for a while but he and Teddie have benefits. Kanji is afraid of Naoto finding out about his secret relationship with Teddie. He really loves Naoto but is also in love with Teddie. Find out what happens with the three in this story! (Warning; Lemon is in this story.)


_**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to The Shin Megami Tensei series &amp; Atlus company. I wish I owned them...**_ _**:c ONTO THE STORY! Also, this story contains lemon, watch out~ Shippings in this story included Kanji x Naoto &amp; Kanji x Teddie.. Maybe sometime later all three of them together :]**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Kanji was walking to school, he was fashionably late. He had slept in. Teddie was following, he had a crush on Kanji ever since they had made out when he got drunk. Kanji heard him step on a leaf he then turned around quickly, "Who the hell is there!? Show yourself now!" his heart was beating fast. Teddie hid himself behind a tree, not showing himself. Kanji looked around quickly, "Tch.. I must be imagining things." he made his way inside the school and to class.

The day was slow, and it had become lunch time, Kanji sat on the roof with Naoto, they were eating together. "Naoto, you always make me blush no matter what you do.. Just the sight of you makes me nervous." Kanji confessed, he had been dating Naoto for awhile now. Naoto chuckled as she ate her sushi, "Really now? I bet.." she paused, moving onto his lap and moving her face close to his, "..this makes your heart skip a beat." she grinned and Eskimo kissed him. Kanji's face was a bright red and his heart was beating really fast, and from time to time his heart would skip a beat, "Heh... Naoto your so cute..." he mumbled. Naoto giggled, "What was that?" she said and moved her lips closer to his, their lips centimeters away. They could feel each other breathing. Kanji was about to get a nosebleed, "I said you were cute." He smiled. Naoto pressed her lips against his, he pressed back turning it into a kiss. Kanji got a nosebleed and bled onto her face, he broke the kiss, "Ah, Damn! Sorry.." He rubbed his nose with a tissue and then rubbed her face of his blood. She giggled, "Your just a nervous wreck around me.. Hey Kanji, your a big bad guy.. Have you.. Y'know lost your virginity yet?" Naoto asked and blushed brightly. Kanji's face looked like a red hot chili pepper, "M-Me?! N-No!" Naoto started laughing, "Okay okay." Kanji stared at her, "Have you?" Naoto scoffed, "I'm like, a full virgin okay?" Kanji smiled, "Okay~" the bell rang to give a sign that lunch was over. Kanji sighed, "I love you." he smiled, "and I'll see ya around." he kissed her forehead. Naoto smirked, "I love you too, and I'll see you later, tough guy." She tipped her hat and went to class.

Later on, the bell rang for school to end. Kanji left without looking for Naoto, he had a feeling someone had been following him all day. He continued to walk as he kept his guard up, he headed to the Junes' Food Court to eat. Kanji ordered steak and ate it slowly. As Teddie slowly made his way to Kanji's table, "Hello Kanji.." he said with a hint of seductiveness in his voice. Kanji glared at Teddie as he seated himself, "What the hell do you want bear?" Teddie smirked, "Oh nothing.. The distance between us is unbearable." Kanji blushed, "Shut up Teddie, say nothing while we're in public." Teddie smirked, "Why? Are you afraid Naoto will find out about our relationship?" Kanji growled, "Shut up! We're just friends with benefits." he mumbled. Teddie smiled and put his head on his hand staring at him. Kanji finished his food then got up and started walking, Teddie followed Kanji. "Now listen up, bear. Don't show any affection to me while in public, my mom isn't home today she's gonna be out until early morning.. We might be able to get frisky today without any problems." Kanji whispered to Teddie and blushed. Naoto texted him, "Kanji, I didn't see you after school and I was wondering if I could hang out with you today." Kanji looked at his phone, "Teddie.. Could you wait until later, I'm gonna have Naoto come over and then after that you can come in." he texted her back. Teddie pouted, "Fine!" he jumped on the roof of Kanji's house.

Naoto didn't take long to show up, she didn't notice Teddie on the house either. She entered into his house and put her bag down, "Kanji!" she called. Kanji chuckled, "I'm in my room." she ran into his room, "Hey tough guy." Kanji walked up to her and grabbed her hat. "H-HEY!" she called and tried reaching for it, "That's not fair! I'm too short to reach that!" She crossed her arms. Kanji laughed and kissed her forehead, "I love you." Naoto smiled, "I love you too." Kanji slipped his hand into the back of her pants. Naoto blushed and jumped, "What the hell?! What's up with you?!" she asked and pushed against him. Kanji massaged her ass cheeks, and spread them. Naoto moaned slightly, and pressed her body against his. Kanji smiled and moved one of his hands to the front of her and rubbed her vagina. Naoto moaned a bit louder, "A-Ah.. Kanji what's up with you..? Are your hormones acting up?!" she bit her lip. Kanji laughed, "I know you like this.. And you were talking about virginity today and I thought we should have some fun together.. Since my mom won't be home until tomorrow." he smirked and French kissed Naoto. Naoto moaned and started getting more wet, "F-Fuck.." she moaned into the kiss

. Kanji felt himself get harder, as he broke the kiss, "..Remove your clothes.." he begged slightly and removed his hands. Naoto removed her clothes slowly as she panted slightly. Kanji smiled as he threw his shirt off and he took his pants off. Naoto stared at him and covered her small chest, "This is sooo embarrassing!" she blushed. Kanji rubbed his cock a little through his boxers then took them off, his cock was really hard and it was throbbing. Naoto blushed at his length, "Y-Your gonna put that in me?" she asked and drooled a little. Kanji nodded and walked up to her then rubbed her again. Naoto moaned like she was earlier, Kanji then lead her over to his futon and pushed her over, "You ready for this?" he asked and teased her clit with his cock. Naoto moaned and shook with pleasure, "Y-Yes." Kanji slowly pushed into her. Her moans were loud, "Oh my god! Yes!" she screamed in pleasure. Kanji smirked then started thrusting in and out at a steady pace. Naoto moaned pleasurably and loudly she loved the feel of the cock inside of her. Kanji continued to thrust in and out of her for a while as he felt himself reaching his limit, he pushed deeply into her and cummed inside of her, filling her up. Naoto screeched loudly in pleasure and gripped the sheets. Kanji smirked and pulled out of her, "I should've wore a condom, but.. Whatever." Naoto panted, "I-I might get pregnant.. Tough guy." "We'll have a great family.." Kanji replied instantly and smiled. Naoto grabbed her clothes, and looked at the time, "Shit.. I gotta go." she said and stood up and kissed Kanji as she got dressed, "I love you Kanji and thank you for your time." she winked and walked out of his house. Kanji chuckled, "I love you too." he called after her. Naoto made her way home, smiling.

Teddie climbed through Kanji's window, "There goes your virginity~ but you can take my anal virginity and I'll take yours." Teddie suggested. Kanji looked at him, "Sure but as long as I get to take yours first."

_**End of Chapter 1. More coming soon! :D HAHA! I left you guys with a cliff hanger! I'm so mean ;3;**_


End file.
